Fate Of Insanity
by Mario9501
Summary: Mario and Luigi escape the hellhole that was once their home. But with The Shadow Queen on their tails how will they escape her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welp here we go again with another Mario and Sonic crossover god damn.**

**Well this one is going to be **_**really dark**_**. **

Mario didn't know how many months it has been since both him and his brother have been thrown in the dungeon but he was currently trying to keep his little brother alive ever since they tried to escape last week. It wasn't pretty what happened to Luigi.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Are you _sure _this will work Luigi?" Mario asked skeptical of his brothers plan but it could be months before anyone outside the Mushroom Kingdom would help. Bowser sure as hell won't, the brothers tried everything to escape but the Shadow Queen made sure there was no way to escape until Luigi spotted a key on the ground._

"_No but it is our only shot bro, who knows how long before anyone tries to find us." Luigi said with more confidence then he felt Mario also knew he was scared but went with it._

_They opened the door, and did a quick look to see if the coast was clear and it _seemed _like it was clear so both brothers bolted to the exit only to be stopped by the queen herself._

"_Well well you two trying to escape you both know the consequences for trying that. GUARDS TAKE THEM TO THE _BOARD ROOM!"

_Both brothers eyes went wide knowing what happens in there it took weeks for Marios legs to heal. Luigi decided he was going to take the fall so he spoke up._

"_I DID IT. I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE PLAN!" the younger twin cried out not wanting Mario to go through it again. Mario's eyes went wide and told him. _

"_Luigi I was the one who came up with the plan don't do this please." Mario begged his little brother not to do it._

"_No Mario you are not to take the blame, this time for once I will take it since it was my plan anyways."_

"_ENOUGH! GUARDS TAKE MARIO BACK TO THE CELL AND TAKE LUIGI TO THE BOARD ROOM!"_

_Mario tried to fight back against the Toad guards but was too malnourished to do anything and also the Toads got a strength boost as well once the Queen took control over the Mushroom Land. Poor Dasy tried to help the brothers only to be executed when she was found out. What a horrible day that was for Luigi, who broke once he saw her mangled bloody corps dropped near their cell for them to see what happens when outsiders try to help._

_Once Luigi was tied up to the Board two Toads started with wooden bats to the lower leg and swung and Luigi cried out in pain from the force of the bats hitting his legs but not broken… __**yet.**_ _Once the Toads seen this they went with steel pipes and that definitely broke the lower part of his legs and Luigi sobbed out in pain and was starting to hyperventilate from the pain and once it was over he was roughly drug back to the cell and thrown with such force that he broke a few ribs when he slammed into the wall. Mario rushed over to his brother telling him empty promises and looking at the damage that they did, to say he was furious was an understatement he wanted to burn the entire world down and make sure nothing evil like this lived ever again and would make sure of it too. But he was powerless to do anything about it until someone saved them but that hope was getting dimmer and dimmer by the months._

_Flashback end._

* * *

Mario was trying to feed his brother and made sure he was still alive and wouldn't sleep for days on end until he passed out from exhaustion and woke up a few hours later to make sure Luigi was quenched and fed and whatever Luigi didn't eat, Mario would scarf it down and whatever clean water was left. It was all he could do until some miracle came but who knows when that would be.

* * *

Sonic has been trying to contact Mario for weeks now to see if he wanted to hang out but never got an answer back. Now he was starting to get skeptical because for one they weren't after each other's throats, and haven't for years now, so the rivalry wasn't as intense as it used to be and something seemed off as no one in the Mushroom Kingdom was answering so he decided to go there himself but not before grabbing some friends for incase things got ugly.

He contacted Tails who was also trying for weeks as well to contact the brothers but hasn't gotten around to it for he was busy at the time at an aircraft convention.

"Hey Tails lets get a few more friends of ours and go see if the brothers are in trouble I have a feeling they are in serious trouble."

"Sure thing Sonic I will contact Knuckles to see if he can help." The fox told him.

"Alright I'll contact Shads and Silver for help as well." And with that they ended the call and called up the respective Mobians. Sonic got a hold of Shadow who wasn't happy with the call.

"What the hell do you want now blue thorn in my side." Shadow who was in the middle of cooking dinner.

"We need some help to find the Mario Brothers." Shadow couldn't stop the twitch in his eyes with an annoyed sigh he was about to tell him no when Sonic said that the brothers haven't responded back in weeks. Shadow had to stop and think for a second and it was true that the Mario brothers always liked to talk to everyone on Mobius including him and he secretly enjoyed their complements but obviously wouldn't say that out loud.

"Fine, but you better not annoy me for 1 whole month got it? Unless if the world is going to collapse on itself don't bother me capech?" Sonic couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Shadow be here by the crack of dawn. Ok." Shadow was about to argue but got cut off before he could. Groaning out loud but doing it for the bros. Now what was he doing again? Shadow started to smell burning. "GOD DAMNIT MY FUCKING CASSEROLE IS RUINED." Shadow yelled as he threw the casserole out the window hitting a passerby "Ah my face it burns, oh casserole." Shadow sighed it was going to be a long night.

Sonic was able to get a hold of Silver who gladly accepted and joined to help find the Mario bros.

Sonic found out that Knuckles was down with a cold from what Tails told him and told Tails and Silver to get ready for tomorrow as that is when they were heading out to find the bros in the morning.

* * *

_The next day._

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver prepared to goto the Mushroom Kingdom and they do so by the teleporter they had setup in Tails' workshop and prepared to enter but not before having setup a whole lot of system protections for incase things went haywire and so they could get out of there in a snap if anything bad occurred. They stepped through and what they saw shocked them. Mario and Luigi's home was reduced to rubble and looked out to the distances and saw some dark purple clouds in the distance. Sonic not liking this one bit decided to go ahead and scout out the area the rest surveyed the area and found nothing of danger or of use and moved on.

Sonic noticed that the closer he got to the castle he notice a lot more Toads were surrounding it and they had sharp spears on them. Sonic had the suspicion that those Toads were not friendly.

Shadow not giving any shits what so ever decided to use Chaos Spear on the Toads knocking them out in an instant. "Hmp weaklings as always." Sonic gave him the most 'WTF did you do' face, Shadow ignored his look and went on into the castle. Sonic looked at Tails and Silver who just shrugged and went on into the castle. They decided to split into two groups Shadow and Sonic went down Stairs and Silver and Tails went up and if they found the bros they would contact the other group.

Sonic and Shadow noticed a lot more Toads in the dungeon they were able to knock them out and noticed a cell at the end of the hall Sonic ran up to it and low and behold the Mario bros were in there but looking like they were tortured especially Luigi whose legs were at odd angles as if they were broken and looking deathly pale. Sonic could barely hear his breathing and looked at Mario who wasn't much better his wrist looked like it was sprained and he noticed that Mario no longer had his iconic gut that would give him his character he was shaking and mumbling something to Luigi. Tails and Silver came down to the basement when Shadow called them down what they saw made their breath hitch when they saw what the brothers conditions were.

"Stand back now or pay with your life." Said a booming voice. Mario cowered at the sound of _her_ Sonic noticed this and looked and saw what looked like Peach but he knew it wasn't her. This thing was a true villain. She wore a dark dress and had makeup on and had her hair done up in a bun.

"What did you do to them?" Tails asked.

"They were in my way of me ruling the Mushroom World and I always wanted trophies so I captured them when they least expected it and have been here for a good year now.

_A goddamn YEAR. They have been in this hell hole for that long no wonder why they didn't answer, gah no time for that Sonic we need to get them out. NOW._

Shadow was thinking the same thing and used Chaos Spear on the cell door and waited for Mario to move but he noticed that he couldn't even stand let alone walk so he and Silver grabbed Mario, while Sonic and Tails grabbed Luigi. Before the Queen could do anything to stop them they were gone.

* * *

Mario didn't even register that he was grabbed and moved because he zoned out from when he heard _her_, Mario snapped back when he noticed someone was calling his name the voice sounded familiar but who did it belong to. Ah that's right Sonic. So he started to look around for him and noticed that he was next to him by a hospital bed which he just noticed he was laying in.

"H-hey Sonic, long time no see old friend." Mario sounded nervous looking around for his brother and looked back at Sonic who had a serious look on his face along with Shadow who was unamused as well. They wanted answers. Mario could tell from their eyes. Mario sighed and told them the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mario and Luigi were going to the castle to visit the Princess as they haven't done so for a while and they noticed the increased number of Toads but didn't think it was a threat but to help protect the princess. They got into the castle and noticed the princess was looking different and Mario thought he recognized the dress somewhere but he couldn't remember were thought. The princess gave them cake as usual but something was _off _the bros were suddenly tired and Mario seen the familiar dark cloud from the Shadow Queen but fell asleep as soon as the thought came to his mind._

_Mario woke up in a cell and his brother was still asleep by him he recognized that they were in the dungeon of the castle and tried to get out but the bars wouldn't budge one inch._

_A few weeks went by and they were fed once a week and watered once every 2-3 days it was a miracle that they survived with what little they had. Princess Daisy noticed Luigi hadn't called her for a few weeks and went to ask Peach where they were so she did just that and was told _

"_Oh Mario and Luigi decided to go on a vacation for a bit to get away from all the rescuing. That is why I have upped the security." Daisy didn't buy it one bit mostly because Luigi would have told her that him and Mario were going on vacation. He _always did _so she did some sneaking around and noticed that they were in the dungeon and they talked for a few minutes before Daisy had to leave or risk being caught. They did this every other week as to not raise suspicion. They were planning on breaking out but Daisy was caught on the final week of their plan and had to watch as the Toad guards spotted her and started to tear her limb from limb and then spill her guts out onto the floor and forced the Mario's to watch as the horrific screams and images were permanently burned into their minds._

_The Queen came down and gave a sad tisk. "Such a waste of material." _

"_DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT." Luigi snapped. The Queen got angry at the tone of her voice._

"_DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, in fact I'll teach you a lesson for it, GUARDS GRAB MARIO AND BRING HIM TO THE BOARD ROOM." Luigi looked on in horror as they drug Mario away and he couldn't do anything about it. _

_Flashback end_

* * *

"They smashed my legs with wooden bats as punishment and then went to the Steel Pipes and almost broke my legs but they didn't swing hard enough. They then threw me into the cell just to spite me. They also did the same to Luigi when we tried to escape and it was worse for him than me they broke his legs and he cracked a few ribs when they threw him into the cell."

Mario finished his story, Sonic and Shadow couldn't believe what they heard and would have called him a liar if it wasn't for the fact that they saw the damage that was caused to the brothers.

"How is my brother doing?" Mario asked the two hedgehogs.

They looked at eachother and Sonic looked back at Mario. He sighed.

"Mario. Your brother is currently dying and doctors are going to give him a new body but we need your permission to do so." Mario's breath hitched when and then shook his head he didn't want Luigi to be in a different skin he wanted him to be human but he knew if he didn't he would die.

"H-how bad was the damage to his body?" Mario asked.

Sonic told him there was something injected in him but the doctors don't know what it is, only that it is destroying his body from the inside and can still save him if they transfer his brain to the best doner body that they have on hand. Mario wanted to see the body first if he could.

"Can I see the body first?" Mario asked. Sonic nodded his head and showed a picture of it.

It was a Mobian fox that was about his original size maybe a little shorter. The body looked pretty similar to Tails but only had one tail and was a honey color and had similar hair to his current one. It reminded him of Luigi's kitsune costume he wore a while back. Mario accepted the body and told them to go ahead with the operation.

* * *

Tails and Silver looked at Luigi and his horrible state, he was hooked up to many machines some of them giving him nutrients to keep the body alive oxygen to help him breathe, and a low dosage of morphine to ease the pain that his body was in. Tails could only hope the operation would go smoothly. A Mobian wolf came in to check up on Luigi he was his main surgeon along with a hedgehog who was his doctor came in to tell him they will proceed with the operation.

"Mr. Mario are you awake? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked his patient who was slowly coming to. He looked around as best as he could, which wasn't much maybe an inch to the left and right he looked like he wanted to give up and die but he didn't for mostly Mario's sake and his friends. He took a minute to process what the doctor said to him and slowly nodded the best he could.

"We are going to perform the operation that we talked about alright?" Luigi could only nod.

As soon as he did that he was taken away to another room for the operation to be completed.

* * *

Sonic's other friends heard about what had happened and came to the hospital and seen how bad of a shape Mario was in but couldn't see Luigi as he was in surgery. Some of them asked how the Mario bros got here and Sonic, and Shadow told the entire story from what Mario told them. They were saddened by the news of Daisy and angry that the fact that they were trapped there for almost a year and nobody even tried to help them out over there and at themselves that they didn't check up on them physically. Amy asked how long Mario is going to be there and Sonic said at most 2 months and the earliest 3 weeks.

* * *

6 hours later

The surgery was a complete success and the doctor and surgeon told the rest that it went by smoothly but Luigi is going to need to stay at the hospital for the night so he could rest and by then he should be good to go. Mario wanted to see his brother but couldn't as he was stuck in his bed for the time being and had to wait until Luigi got checked out of the hospital. Sonic saw Mario's downed expresion and told him that he would take a video and show it to him before he left. Mario was thankful for him and the hospital for saving his brother. Sonic got to the room Luigi was moved to and he was looking at his new body, when he spoke it was deeper than normal but you could still tell it was Luigi and his clothes were set on a table near the bed.

"Hey Sonic, how is my brother doing?" Luigi asked.

"He is doing alright, was sad that he couldn't see you so he asked if I could take a video of you if you don't mind." Sonic told him

Luigi didn't mind at all. Sonic took the video of him talking and of everyone else in the room he stopped the video and told his goodbyes to everyone and left to Mario's room.

Sonic showed the video to Mario who was happy to see his brother alive but upset that he had to be stuck in this hospital for about 3 weeks. Sonic gave him a hug and told him that it will be alright. Mario broke down and accepted the hug that he needed to reassure himself that he was free from the nightmare that him and his brother was put through.

After a few minutes Mario fell asleep and Sonic let go of the hug and was about to leave when he seen Tails with his phone out pointing at him and Mario.

"Taillls. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I couldn't help myself I had to take a video of it, it was too cute." Tails told him.

Sonic sighed. "Fine but don't share it with anyone got it?"

"Yep no problem Sonic." Tails told him.

"Good now I am going home meet you there when you get back alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Sonic." Tails said

* * *

Sonic got into his house and took off his shoes and socks and got into some pajamas and had himself some tea to calm his nerves from the days activities and to help him sleep.

As soon as he finished that he washed his cup out and went to his room, in his room was a queen sized bed, a medium sized nightstand with a small desk lamp for reading if he got the urge to read something. A big dresser across from his bed and he looked around his room and sighed he had to help Mario out with living here because there is no way in hell he and his brother are going back to that hell hole ever again. But that is for future Sonic to worry about Present Sonic needed sleep. As soon as he hit the covers he was out like a light.

**A/N: Damn that was a long one for me to type but I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic woke up and went downstairs to see Tails cooking some eggs and ham for breakfast and seen Sonic come down the stairs and greeted him.

"Hey Sonic want some eggs and ham?" Tails asked.

"Sure and can you warm up the kettle I want some tea with my breakfast." Sonic asked.

"Do you want black or green tea?"

"Black." Sonic told his adoptive brother. Most Mobians think Sonic is a coffee drinker, but he never could handle the taste of coffee. Didn't like the bitterness that was in it. No matter how much sugar he put in. So he went with tea and liked the different flavors that were available. His favorite was black tea. Tails put the tea packet in his cup and while waiting for the water to warm up he got back to making the eggs and ham.

"Scrambled?"

"You know it." Sonic was enjoying his morning until he read the newspaper.

_**The Mario Brothers Are Here?**_

Sonic wondered how word got out to the public. Sonic looked at Tails suspiciously.

"Tails did you share that video that you took?" Sonic questioned.

"No why?"

"Oh you know no reason. ONLY THAT ON THE NEWS PAPER IT SAYS THAT 'THE MARIO BROS ARE HERE'."

"How did word get out that they were here?" Tails wondered while he was cooking. Once the eggs were done he put them on his and Sonic's plate with some ham and said "Breakfast is served." and as soon as he did that the kettle went off whistling. Sonic got up and turned it off and poured hot water into his cup and sat back down again. Sonic needed to figure out who told the news that the Mario bros were here.

Sonic was about to get into his eggs when he heard a knock on the door sighing he got up and answered the door to see Vector looking at Charmy with a glare and told him "Tell him what you told me this morning." Charmy was looking for a way out and tried to fly away only to be caught by Vector. "Don't try me, I am this close to snapping at you for what you did." Vector was dead serious about it. Charmy deflated and told the news that the Mario Bros were here on Mobius and now a bunch of fans are trying to find them.

Sonic sighed just what he wanted to hear right now.

"Why did you do that Charmy?" Sonic was really disappointed at the bee right now. And told them to meet back at the hospital around 8:00 it was 7:30 right now.

After they left, he sat back down and started to eat and drink his tea. Tails looked at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh you know just Charmy telling the news that the Mario Bros are here. Ya know just normal news." Sonic said sarcastically. After they were done the adoptive brothers got ready for the day and when they left the house it was 7:45. 15 minutes to get there.

Sonic could have made it there in less than 2 minutes but Tails wasn't feeling like flying with his tails or his plane nor running for that matter just a slow jog. If it was any other person he would be annoyed but only for Tails would he take it slow. About 15 minutes later they made it back to the hospital. They noticed a large crowd around Mario's door and told them to beat it. Once they were inside the noticed Mario was looking outside the window looking at the sunrise.

"Pretty nice ey Mario?" Sonic asked the plumber. Mario just sighed and looked at Sonic and said "Thank you for saving us Sonic I don't know how much longer we would have lasted there."

"I hope you aren't going back to that Hellhole ever again." Sonic hoped.

"As much I would like to stay Sonic, I need to keep that demon in check and make sure she won't go after Luigi." Mario told him.

"What about you? Luigi would worry and try to go after you." Sonic told him.

"Well we would have to make sure he won't then. And no you can't come either." Mario said firmly

"Well someone needs to go with you." Sonic said.

"What about Eggman?" Tails suggested.

"You know he doesn't like to be bothered Tails." Sonic answered.

"You knew what happened to his parents, he told you."

Mario was confused greatly.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

Sonic told Mario what he learned of Eggman's oath to his parents 'I will kill all witches who hurt or kill the innocent and no matter who or what they are they have me to watch over them.'

And how a witch was hunting down Sonic and his friends, Eggman caught whiff of it and killed the witch that was hunting them, ever since that day Sonic and Eggman agreed to be friends and no longer be archenemies.

"So what he saw was a witch that killed his parents and it scarred him for life?" Mario putting the puzzle together.

"Yep basically." Tails said.

"Ok I'll get in touch with him once I'm healed."

A knock was heard and Mario said "Come in."

A Mobian fox came in wearing Luigi's outfit and said "Hey bro its me." Mario was happy to see his brother up and at it but also sad that it's not his true body anymore. But no reason to cry over it he should be glad he is here at all.

"Hey Luigi how was your morning?"

"It was an event full, lots of fans came into my room once they figured out who I was."

Mario was shocked almost no one ever talked about or acknowledged his existence except for himself, Sonic, and his friends. Especially Tails who had a real tight bond with him ever since finding out he was also a social outcast.

Mario was curious about Luigi's age now and had to ask.

"Hey bro what is your age now?" Mario asked.

"The doctors said the body was deceased around 22 years of age, it was recent why?"

"Just curious." Mario was also curious about Sonic and Tails's age, so he asked them.

"I am 27." Sonic answered.

"I am 20." Tails answered.

"You know I just noticed the changes just now that my mind isn't a mess." Mario noticed that Sonic was a lot taller now then he last seen him in person which was about 2 years ago before he was captured. He was 26 at the time when Sonic was 21. And Tails was 14 starting his growth spurt and towered over Sonic by a couple of inches and Luigi by mere centimeters. He didn't gain much height after that big growth spurt, although he is taller than Luigi by 2-3 inches now. Tails's ears have a slight shade of brown now and the tips of his tails now split off now.

Sonic has some drastic changes as well. He is Mario's height maybe a bit shorter than him by a couple of millimeters. He also has more quills sticking out than the last time he had seen him and his arms are covered in fur now and is no longer exposed.

Sonic also noticed Mario age a bit as well from the last time he had seen him in person. Mario's sideburns are longer and mustache more frizzled out and the curves are less noticeable. Mario's hair has grown slightly longer and poofed out.

Once they were done with the examination Vector came in with Charmy who wasn't looking like he wanted to be here at all.

Sonic looked upset at the bee and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that Charmy." Mario and Luigi were confused to what he did.

Tails told them that Charmy told the news that they were here on Mobius.

The brothers couldn't help but laugh at the news. This confused the rest of the Mobians in the room as to why they were laughing. Mario noticed this and told them that they were used to fans telling the news of their locations at random so it wasn't new to them.

The rest started to laugh as well. After that little incident Luigi asked where he would be staying for the time being. Sonic had an idea.

"Why don't you stay with us for the time being?" Sonic suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a burden." Luigi told them but the adoptive brothers weren't having it and were going to have him stay with them. They kept pestering him until he finally caved in and said yes.

Mario was deep in thought and Luigi noticed as did Sonic.

"Hey bro what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Luigi don't worry about it." Mario didn't want to worry his brother for he was unsure if Luigi has his powers anymore.

"Welp lets get you settled in Luigi." Sonic said as he drugged the poor fox back to his home.

Mario could only shake his head and laugh at his brother's misfortune. Mario and Tails chatted about random things until Tails noticed the time and told Mario he had to go.


End file.
